ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue! A Moogle's Labor of Love
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Erpresserischer Moogleraub Map of the Quicksand Caves | level = 75 | title = | reward = Navaratna Talisman | items = Stone of Surya Stone of Chandra Stone of Mangala Stone of Budha Stone of Brihaspati Stone of Shukra Stone of Shani Stone of Rahu Stone of Ketu | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = Lender Beware! Read the Fine Print | next = Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough :After completing A Moogle Kupo d'Etat once, it is possible to purchase the Navaratna Talisman key item from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno. :*'A Map of the Quicksand Caves is required for this mission.' *Head to Quicksand Caves through the Western Altepa Desert entrance at (D-12; in the secret zone). To get here, go to the far end of the visible map at (C-11)/(D-11), then follow the wall where you will soon enter a hidden tunnel. Beyond the tunnel you will need sneak and invisible, beware the Desert Manticore and Antican Hoplomachus check as easy prey to level 99. Keep northward to the sand slope, go down to the other end and up the broken stairs. **This is entrance (4) in Western Altepa Desert/Maps on FFXI Atlas. *Talk to the Goblin Geologist for a short dialog indicating that he has placed markers onto your map. *There are nine green markers on your map spread out across the Quicksand Caves areas. **The markers are under the markers tab in your map view. **There are many ??? spots in the caves. The ones you are assigned are random. **The markers remain on your map until you complete the quest. **The markers are only available on the PC/console that is used to talk to the Goblin Geologist. However, the data can be saved to, and then loaded from the server, or copied from one machine to the other. *Explore the area and examine each of the ???s marked on your map. **Because these stones cannot be behind the weight sensors, you'll only need to check a couple of entrances to the Quicksand Caves. ::*Western Altepa Desert/Maps: :::* J-9 Entrance (2) (There is a second map LOCATED AT D-11 and that takes you to another map that also has ??? markers on it. See below for ??? locations) :::* G-5 Entrance (6) will let you check two of the 8 possible maps in Quicksand Caves. ::*Eastern Altepa Desert/Maps: :::*Eastern Altepa Desert (H-10) (4) entrance :::* Entrance (K-7) (1) will contain the remaining ??? markers in Quicksand Caves. *Entrance Numbers are based on FFXI Atlas maps. :Stone of Surya :Stone of Chandra :Stone of Mangala :Stone of Budha :Stone of Brihaspati :Stone of Shukra :Stone of Shani :Stone of Rahu :Stone of Ketu *After obtaining all nine stones return to the Goblin Geologist to receive the Navaratna Talisman. *Proceed to the Chamber of Oracles for the next mission. Loadstone will help solo travellers. See Through the Quicksand Caves for directions. Click the Shimmering Circle for a cutscene and to proceed to the next mission. Possible Locations *Eastern Altepa Desert (K-7) entrance: **Map 1: D-6, D-9, I-10, J-6, J-12 , H-12 *Eastern Altepa Desert (H-10) entrance / (F-10) on map 1: **Map 2: E-11, F-14, G-7, L-9 *Western Altepa Desert (G-5) entrance: **Map 5: J-6 *Western Altepa Desert (J-9) entrance: **Map 3: E-6, G-6, H-8, L-5 **Map 8: E-6, F-5, G-9, H-7, I-7, I-9, (West @ D-11 on map 3 to reach map 8) Note: There is a glitch that happens sometimes where one or more of the ???'s won't appear on the map markers making it so you have to search for them without a marker. Talking to the Goblin Geologist again may fix the problem. }}